turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Gilgamesh
|birth = Probably 28th century BC |death = Probably 27th century BC |cause of death = (according to the most popular tradition) |religion = Polytheism |parents = King Lugalbanda and Queen Ninsun |spouse = Unknown |children = Ur-Nungal |political office = }} |occupation= }} |cause of death= }} }}Gilgamesh was a historical king of the Sumerian city-state of Uruk, ruling sometime between 2800 and 2500 BC and was posthumously deified. Gilgamesh is arguably best remembered as the protagonist of the Epic of Gilgamesh, an epic poem written Sîn-lēqi-unninni around the 12th century BC, using older sources. The Epic tells of Gilgamesh's companionship with the wild hermit Enkidu, his defeat of several giant monsters, and his repeatedly unsuccessful quest for the secret of immortality. Most classical historians agree that the Epic of Gilgamesh exerted substantial influence on Homer's Iliad and Odyssey. After having been lost for most of the Common Era, the Epic was rediscovered in the Library of Ashurbanipal in 1849. After being translated in the early 1870s, it caused widespread controversy due to similarities between portions of it and the Hebrew Bible. Nevertheless, Gilgamesh remained mostly obscure until the mid 20th century, but has become an increasingly prominent figure in popular culture since then. Gilgamesh in "Gilgamesh and the Homeboys" In the early 1990s, Gilgamesh, king of Uruk, lord of Kulab, strong of arm, two thirds god and one third man, found himself in Los Angeles. He did not know where he was, but soon concluded he was in the land of the dead.Pulphouse #11, Spring 1991, pg. 129. He was confronted by four young men who were members of the Slidin 60s Crips, the neighborhood street gang. The Crips were incensed by Gilgamesh's red robe. While neither side spoke the other's language, they nonetheless understood each other. The Crips all concluded that Gilgamesh was on something.Ibid. pg. 133. When a Crip named Earring told Gilgamesh he should go somewhere to come down, Gilgamesh identified himself and assured them he did not need to "come down". He also told them they were the strangest folk he'd ever seen.Ibid., pg. 134. Another Crip, Tiger decided to act, telling Gilgamesh that nobody wore Blood colors in Slidin 60s territory. While Gilgamesh agreed his robe was the color of blood, he countered that he'd wear a royal robe if it pleased him. Tiger shoved Gilgamesh,Ibid. but Gilgamesh smashed his large right fist into the side of Tiger's head, knocking him to the ground. When Tiger stood and reached for the gun in his waistband, Gilgamesh pulled his sword from his scabbard and buried it in Tiger's torso. Tiger died almost immediately.Ibid., pg. 135. Gilgamesh waived his bloody sword, again proclaiming himself two thirds god and one third man, and describing his various deeds. He then smashed his sword against the fender of the Trans Am the four had initially rolled up in. He also tried to decapitate Earring. Earring ducked and screamed for the Trans Am's owner, Whiteman to get his M-16. Whiteman grabbed and fired at Gilgamesh just before Gilgamesh could strike him down.Ibid., pgs. 135-136. Gilgamesh fell down, but immediately got up again, ready to strike Whiteman down. Whiteman emptied the magazine into Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh went down, multiple bullet holes in his robe, and half of his face shot away. The three Slidin 60s Crips got back into the car and fled, leaving Gilgamesh's corpse in the street.Ibid., pg. 136-137 References Category:Gods